familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton, New York
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | grid_name = | grid_position = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = New York | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Madison | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | subdivision_type4 = | subdivision_name4 = | established_title = Territorial Subdivision | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | established_title4 = | established_date4 = | established_title5 = | established_date5 = | established_title6 = | established_date6 = | established_title7 = | established_date7 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | seat1_type = | seat1 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = Town Supervisor | leader_name = see Town of Hamilton, NY Website | leader_title1 = Town Council | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 107.44 | area_total_sq_mi = 41.48 | area_land_km2 = 107.14 | area_land_sq_mi = 41.37 | area_water_km2 = 0.30 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.12 | area_water_percent = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | elevation_point = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_max_point = | elevation_max_rank = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | elevation_min_point = | elevation_min_rank = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6690 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 6480 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 60.48 | population_density_sq_mi = 156.65 | population_metro_footnotes = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi = | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi = | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = EST | utc_offset1 = -5 | timezone1_DST = EDT | utc_offset1_DST = -4 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 36-053-31720 | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | blank2_name = | blank2_info = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = Wikimedia Commons | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = http://www.townofhamiltonny.org | footnotes = }} Hamilton is a town in Madison County, New York, United States. The population was 6,690 at the 2010 census. The town is named after American patriot Alexander Hamilton. The Town of Hamilton contains a village also named Hamilton, the site of Colgate University. The village is on the county's border. History The location was formerly called Payne's Corners. The Town of Hamilton was established in 1795, before the county was formed, from the Town of Paris in Oneida County, New York. The original town was reduced to create new towns in the county. Geography The south town line is the border of Chenango County, New York. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 41.4 square miles (107.3 km²), of which, 41.4 square miles (107.1 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) of it (0.19%) is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 5,733 people, 1,546 households, and 935 families residing in the town. The population density was 138.6 people per square mile (53.5/km²). There were 1,725 housing units at an average density of 41.7 per square mile (16.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 93.65% White, 1.99% Black or African American, 0.07% Native American, 2.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.45% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.83% of the population. There were 1,546 households out of which 28.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.1% were married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.5% were non-families. 29.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.96. In the town, the population was spread out with 15.7% under the age of 18, 40.8% from 18 to 24, 16.8% from 25 to 44, 15.8% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 22 years. For every 100 females there were 88.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $38,917, and the median income for a family was $50,565. Males had a median income of $31,500 versus $26,643 for females. The per capita income for the town was $15,564. About 5.1% of families and 14.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.4% of those under age 18 and 5.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Hamilton *'Beekman Corners' – A location between Hamilton village and East Hamilton. *'Brooks Corners' – A hamletThough the term "hamlet" is not defined under the Administrative divisions of New York law, many people in the state use the term hamlet to refer to a community within a town that is not incorporated as a village. Because a hamlet has no government of its own, it depends upon the town that contains it for municipal services and government. Hamlets often have names corresponding to the names of a local school district, post office, or fire district - though the boundaries are often not identical. Many hamlets are served, at least in part, by post offices and school districts with the names of adjacent hamlets, villages, towns, or cities. Though hamlets do not have official boundaries, the New York State Department of Transportation does put hamlet names on rectangular green signs with white lettering at locations of its choosing. The NYSDOT also provides community identification signs on some scenic byways to be placed at the boundaries of hamlets, as decided by the byway. in the south part of the town on Route 12. *'Darts Corner' – A location between Hamilton village and East Hamilton. *Earlville – Part of the Village of Earlville is located on the south town line. *'East Hamilton' – A hamlet on Route 12, east of Hamilton village. *'Excell Corners' – A location northeast of South Hamilton. *Hamilton – The Village of Hamilton is in the northwest part of the town. *'Hamilton Center' – A hamlet southeast of Hamilton village. *'Hubbardsville' – A hamlet north of East Hamilton village. *'Loomis Corners' – A location northwest of South Hamilton. *'Poolville' – A hamlet north of Brooks corners. *'Shores Corners' – A location between Hamilton village and East Hamilton. *'South Hamilton' – A hamlet in the southeast part of the town. References External links * Official Town of Hamilton, NY Website * Hamilton Public Library & Hamilton Historical Commission on New York Heritage Digital Collections * Early Hamilton history * Hamilton, from History of Madison County, State of New York by L. M. Hammond (Syracuse NY, 1872) Category:Towns in New York (state) Category:Syracuse metropolitan area Category:1795 establishments in New York (state) Category:Towns in Madison County, New York Category:Settlements established in 1795